inFAMOUS Kitsune
by The Swordslinger
Summary: After his fight in the VoTE, Naruto steps in Empire City and bumps into a man with a weird device, before both their lives change drastically, but for Naruto this is an everyday's life thing. My usual Genderbends, Harem, Power!Naruto and Konoha bashing
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING, so thank Nero Angelo Sparda for giving me some good old fashioned inspiration to start again…

**XXXXXX**

"Japanese"

")English("

Note: Naruto and his class graduated at sixteen in this fic, making him around seventeen here

New city, new powers, Naruto's average everyday

"W-What…?"

A voice whispered in one of the dumpsters of Empire City as its owner got up from it, fortunately it had been emptied and cleaned right before he arrived there… though he'd actually thank Kami if he for once gave him some happiness in the form of the acknowledge of where the fuck he was.

All he could remember was fighting someone, their attacks colliding at full power… and then… he just passed out.

However, he did remember hearing two voices, both female. One he did know was calling him inside his mind, he recognized it as the voice of the vixen in his gut. He could sense her in him, though sleeping, most likely because this trip had tired her out too and, noting he had a skin clean of any kind of injury and scar, the vixen had surely done a lot trying to heal him. He sighed in relief while rubbing the seal she was in, he couldn't be able to bear losing someone he cared so much for.

But the other voice, it was a girl's, a girl about his age… and it seemed as if it had come from the mouth of the one 'boy' who had put him in this mess… so… could Sasuke be a… a girl- No! No way! … or could it truly be? He didn't want to know right now, although he actually did due to his curious nature, but he just wanted to know where he was, rest a bit, get some new clothes and, hopefully, go find some place to stay.

Since he was away from his village then maybe he finally had a chance to have a happy life away from sneers and backstabbing favoritist senseis that'd never give him any training and leave him to die while in missions, perverted old farts who only taught shit and then said he couldn't use anything of what he learned even if his life depended on it, greedy and insane war hawks wanting to make him a weapon, arrogant villagers who saw him as the worst thing ever and that tried to kill him countless times and manipulating pink bitches that'd rather kill him for their 'true love' rather than give him a glass of water.

Though, being truth to himself, maybe he was gonna miss some people: "Hinata… Tsunade-Baachan… Iruka-sensei… Teuchi-oji-san…Ayame-nee-chan… where are you guys?" he rhetorically asked himself, but he had no time for that. If he wanted to see them at least once to say goodbye he had to find where the deuce he was and then get… somewhere.

He slowly got up from his small 'bed' and blinked a few times, trying to make his eyes focus with the daylight. Blond sun-kissed hair atop his head, whisker birthmarks on his tanned cheeks added some cuteness and his deep cerulean eyes gave the boy the look of an innocent person. Then the boy managed to get out of the dumpster, somehow finding it and his… surroundings very odd, though not as odd as the clothes he was wearing, which by now were nothing more than ribbons of orange mostly covered in black spots all over due to his clothes now being burned.

As he slowly but surely stepped away from the dumpster the young boy looked around him, the large buildings were not from any village he had heard of, not that he knew much since he was mostly kept locked in that prison he had the displeasure to call home. In that so called honorable village he had to keep his strength and acknowledge a secret to avoid beatings, but here… well, seeing large metallic objects move on their own on four wheels as if they were carts, people in clothes too fancy and weird to be shinobi uniforms and seeing some weird… objects shining around, showing images and making weird sounds too and others doing… stuff he never thought possible… this was surely not his home.

"This… is… where is this place?" he asked, rubbing his hair which had fallen flatly on his scalp, though it also held its previous spikiness, giving him a more serious, and cute, look.

He stepped out of the alley he had been in, looking around with a clueless look. The people gave him weirded out looks, some trying to think of what to ask the poor sixteen-seventeen years old kid who had gotten out of the alley with a destroyed weird outfit which was also very burned. Not to mention the fact that whenever someone talked to him, it seemed as if he either didn't hear them or… didn't understand them.

")Hey, kid, you alright?(" a random business man asked him just like others, and Naruto, finally noting he had been talked to, turned to the man with a confused stare.

"Are you talking to me, gramps…? And what are you saying?" he asked, not understanding this weird new language from… wherever the hell he was.

The man, rather than try to comprehend how a japanese boy could get so lost in this city, and when he was about to try to ask with whatever japanese he knew… had to shout to the poor kid a warning… a bit too late.

")Outta the way, kid!(" someone else shouted.

Naruto turned to the yell… and came face to face with a tall man with a shaved head and a scowl on his face, giving him sort of the look of an angry potato.

The man crashed onto Naruto and both rolled along the streets, the man falling face-first, kissing the asphalt, while Naruto fell on his butt in a seated position. Then he noted the weight of something falling into his lap, he looked down and noted a… weird, sphere… thingy. He looked at it curiously, this thing, whatever it was, was certainly too weird even for this place, it had lights all over and it made weird noises inside as if it had pure lightning trapped in.

He then turned to the man who was standing up, and, with a sheepish grin, gave the object back to him "Sorry, nii-san, here's your… umm, toy" he said, handing the man the sphere.

In one swift motion the man yanked it from the boy's hands ")What's a kid like you doing here…? And what happened to you?(" the man asked as he inspected the sphere before noting the boy was badly burned… well, his clothes. He also noted he spoke japanese, and seeing the state he was in he had better ask his friend what this boy meant ")Maybe I should call the police…(" he thought out loud as he looked at the kid, he could be some sort of random japanese boy brought to the city in hopes of a happy life… and ended up being some sort of slave in a cheap factory.

"Hey, what's happening to your toy?" the blond asked as he noted that the sphere was doing something… weird.

Cole McGrath could only guess what happened as the sphere began to shake in his hands… and before both knew it, the world had changed for them… but for Naruto, this was just another day in life.

(Moments later)

")Hey, kid… umm, dammit, I should of gone to that japanese class with Zeke… at least to make sure he didn't get in trouble with the girls in it("

The blond slowly turned his head to the voice of the man who he had spoken to some time before. Looking up he noted the man's clothes were just like his before whatever made the blond pass out happened.

As the boy got up he noted that his clothes, which at first were a mess, now were… well, good thing was that his pants were resistant, bad thing was that they were so burned up that it was a miracle they were still in one piece. His jacket was a lost cause, all that remained was a ragged vest of black charred clothe. So here he was, only with a pair of ruined pants and with some stranger who talked a language that had never been spoken in his home….

Oh, and both were in a big, smoldering crater in the middle of the now destroyed Empire City.

Yep, and everyday's life for Uzumaki Naruto.

**XXXXXX**

**And that's it for the prologue of this re-write AND a rap! Now, thank Nero Angelo Sparda for talking me into making this, him and one of my pals will be my BETAS in this fic. The last one was deleted because, no matter what I tried to do with it I couldn't feel that it wasn't right, I wanted ORIGINALITY! You get that? I wanted something good and new, not as if I had ripped off The Infamous Man's fic. So here, this new version completely doing something… well, weirder.**

**Oh, and if you wonder, Naruto IS going back to the Leaf and the Elemental Nations… but the place will be one big mess. Difference from this and The Infamous Man's mess in his fic... well, why spoil the surprise?**

**Swordslinger out!**


	2. Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING, and I wish I had a Ray Sphere to blast some haters and trolls

**XXXXXX**

Moving to the big city

"Urgh… this is NOT happening!"

Naruto said aloud as him and the man looked around… he couldn't help but feel sad at the fact both were the only ones standing in the center of the crater, atop a small part of the concrete which seemingly wasn't directly hit by the blast. The fact so many people had died so easily and in that instant was… well, he had a heart. He felt a bit sick that so many innocents had died, but for now, judging by the serious conversation between the man beside him and the weird, and cool, flying metal thing, it seemed that both needed to get the fudge out.

It was soon shown to him by the bald man that both needed to get out when he yanked his arm and dragged him away from where they were ")Come on, kid, we need to get outta here before this place goes down!("

Naruto, while not knowing what the man was saying, nodded since he knew that if someone dragged you from a place that was starting to blow up that he was most likely trying to save your hide. He and Cole began to run as vehicles that hadn't blown up from the blast did so now when their fuel got in contact with any spark or flame around. The two, while groggy after what had hit them, whatever the hell it was, ran as fast as they could, circling the explosions and running, or more like limping quickly, to a large garage.

")Cole. Cole, man, you there? C'mon, man, pick up!(" a man's voice called form a weird device the bald man pulled out of his pocket.

")Z-Zeke? What the hell is going on? I think there was an explosion(" the bald man replied. Naruto looked astonished at the weird device, wondering how it could produce a voice.

")No shit there was an explosion!(" the device replied ")TV says terrorists are blowing stuff all over the city. Meet me at Fremont Bridge. We'll get Trish and find some place to hunker down("

")Ok, and we might need room for one more. I'll explain later(" Cole replied as he looked at Naruto, he couldn't let the kid run around after what had happened, and there was still that bugging feeling of the poor boy being either a slave brought from Japan or even worse, some victim of domestic violence.

")Alright, then. Take care, bro(" Zeke replied before Cole hung up.

Both the blond and Cole ran up to the garage thanks to the unusual path of debris and a destroyed car. But just as they stepped into it, both turned to their right, to where a large generator sparked due to the heavy damage it had taken, most of its parts broken… before a lightning bolt struck both of them!

The two yelped and felt as the electricity washed over their bodies, as their skin and inner textures absorbed it. They were quite shocked when they were still standing and breathing.

"Aren't we supposed to be dead?" asked a baffled blond "This is way too weird"

Cole looked at the blond ")I understand jack of what you just said, but I know that I agree("

The two began to run again, and like the crater, the garage was falling apart, the ceiling and cars fell almost on top of them, and their streak of stupid luck seemed to be unbreakable as they somehow managed to survive being blasted back due to an explosion caused by a police car falling almost on top of them. Still, there was a big missing part of the garage between them and the other half of the garage, the fall down was more than dangerous and would result in broken bodies…

And Naruto just jumped across.

")What the hell are you-(" Cole tried to ask.. only to see in shock that the boy had landed across the missing part of their path. He gaped, that was the only thing he could do ")What do they feed kids these days?(" he asked himself aloud.

"Hey, nii-san!" the man heard the blond shout to him and point to some columns crumbled between the two sides of the missing path. He waved his arms and pretended to jump, since he couldn't talk Cole's language he figured he could at least try to make him understand via gestures.

Cole nodded to him, seeing what he was trying to say. He thanked having taken a liking to parkour while in New Marais as he used the columns to jump to where Naruto was. Once he was with the blond both began to run again through the crumbling garage until reaching its end. If they wanted to cross it they'd have to go down, and the fall was as dangerous as the later one. They looked to their right and found some lamps and a car around as well as an exposed high voltage cable sticking out of the destroyed ground. The two walked towards that side, looking for a way to go down… only to be hit again by lightning, this time because of the cable in the ground.

They gasped and groaned at the feeling of the electricity filling their every cell as blue lighting surrounded their bodies, settling inside them as if they were batteries. As this happened the car and the lamps near them got hit by the lighting too, connected to the two individuals as they went haywire and started to get overloaded with electricity as sparks of lightning flew around them… before:

*BOOM!*

With a large explosion the ground before them fell down, making a nice ramp leading to where they wanted to go. As both started to question what was happening to them they also knew they had to get outta there. Soon they once again limped while ignoring their grogginess towards the street, hearing a voice through a speaker that told them to go towards the bridge and that medical personnel was there.

Soon both ran past an ambulance, looking at several police cars behind it with injured people being treated by some of the medics around. And at the other side, across the bridge, was a fat, short man dressed in green with a coat, a beard, cool shades and a big toupee. The man had noted Cole and began to wave at him, making Naruto recognize him as the voice that had spoken through Cole's weird box device.

")Cole! Over here, man! We gotta go!(" Zeke shouted to his friend.

Both Naruto and Cole ran to the chubby man, but just as they were in the middle of the cars, it happened again. With a loud, booming blast both of them were hit by lighting from all of the cars, their arms glowing with electricity as everything around them started to either blow or, more shockingly, be struck by lightning, people included.

")Oh no! It's the terrorists! Run for the bridge, Cole!(" Zeke cried to them and they didn't need to be told twice ")C'mon, move it!(" the two ran towards the fat man as all around them started to fall and blow up, their arms still surrounded by electricity as the lightning struck all around them.

")Move your ass, Cole! The whole bridge is comin' down(" Zeke urged them as they kept on running, avoiding the explosions and jumping above the broken parts of the bridge or the debris lying around….

And once they were on the other side, a sudden weariness and exhaustion hit them when the lightning blasts finally stopped, then the two fell down, unconscious.

")Cole!(" they heard Zeke call for his friend as the darkness clouded their vision.

The scary part was that as they fell unto unconsciousness both could hear the screams of the dying. Thousands crushed by falling buildings or being burned alive in the fires.

XXXXXX

"Whoa!"

The blond shouted as he finally woke up. He found himself in a weird white pajama of sorts in some comfy bed… the smell of something unnaturally clean told him he was in a hospital. His first reaction as to jump out of the bed and look frantically around his room, grabbing a jar to protect himself before bringing it down upon the first person he saw. Now, this is what he would have done in the Leaf's hospital, since he had seen more murder attempts there, on HIS life, than on any Daimyo.

However, he soon was stopped from breaking a poor guy's face in when a strong hand grabbed his wrist. He looked to his side, finding the bald man who had run along with him away from the destruction just after he found himself in this world… he visibly relaxed a bit as he knew he had to be one of the good guys if he had helped him out of the destruction and mayhem. Though he wasn't that calm, since this was still a hospital, and once again, these kind of rooms didn't bring him happy memories.

")Calm down, kid(" Cole told the boy and the blond noted he was too in the weird white pajamas. He knew that people in hospitals normally got those, but for him to be using one was… a first, since in the Leaf they'd rather burn him alive than give him anything other than a jumpsuit that'd more than likely get him killed due to its bright orange color.

")Shit!(" the man Naruto had almost knocked out cursed, it was none other than Zeke. The fat man turned to a chair and plopped down on it as he had seen part of his life flash before his eyes ")Ok, man. I know you said the kid had troubles… but I didn't think they'd be as serious as to attack someone when waking up(" he said looking at Cole, who put the vase back in its place, before looking at Naruto and then back to his bald friend ")But what's the matter with him? Why did you need me?("

")Remember your japanese classes?(" Cole asked calmly.

Zeke nodded and rubbed his right cheek ")Yeah, Reiko sure was good at karate, I didn't see that punch coming until I was kissing the floor("

Cole nodded his head to Naruto ")This boy speaks it, and I know only how to name some food thanks to our visits to the restaurant in the city, but that's as good as shit. Care to talk to him and get answers from him?("

Zeke nodded ")Yeah, may as well know what happened to the poor guy. He seemed to be in worse shape than you even _before_ that explosion(" he said as he turned to the blond who was looking back and forth between the two friends, trying to get what they were saying, before Zeke spoke "Hi there"

"You speak my language?" asked a perplexed boy.

Zeke nodded, while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly "A bit rusty, but maybe good enough" he said with a heavily accented japanese.

"Then, do you know where I am, nii-san?" the blond asked hopefully.

"This place's called Empire City. And I can tell you are not from here. Where are you from? And what happened to you? More important, who are you?" he asked as he recalled his japanese as best he could, he lost a bit of it after asking that one girl out on a date with some of his 'pimping' lines. He messed up thinking he had said one word correctly, only to find out he made a reference to his-

"Oh, name's Uzumaki Naruto. I am from the Elemental Countries… and I just remember fighting someone… and I don't know what else happened, only that I woke up in a dumpster"

Zeke slowly nodded before turning to Cole sure that he had some doubts ")The kid's obviously not from here, but sadly I don't think there's a place in Japan called Elemental Nations. But this is the worst, it seems he was fighting someone, I don't know why but it seems pretty serious because he was left in a dumpster("

Cole nodded, while not liking the results he at least was making progress ")And his name? I'm sure his family must be worried for him("

")He's name's Naruto, which is kind of fun since it can mean Fishcake and Maelstrom(" he said with a small laugh, but then got serious ")But think about it, man, if he had a family, you'd think he'd have been left in a dumpster after some fight? Or that'd he be here all by himself?("

Cole sighed as he rubbed his head ")I actually don't want to believe a kid is treated that bad… but I guess you're right(" he admitted with a sigh before asking what was on his mind ")But what are we gonna do about him?("

")How about you two take care of him and show him around?(" a woman's voice asked as a nurse with short brown hair entered with a smile ")I mean, he seems to have the same… ahem, situation as you, Cole. You could teach him about it, help him get used to this place… and Zeke could also teach him English(" she said, looking at her boyfriend with an apprehensive look as the man looked at his hand, a few sparks of electricity forming in it, shocking Naruto a bit.

")Wait a minute, Trish(" the short man replied with his hand up in a stopping motion ")Why can't you do it? We have enough on our plate("

The woman gave a snort of bitter laughter ")Oh please, you two are bums! You have a LOT of free time, and one of you knows his language while I don't. Not to mention that if I took him in I wouldn't be around to help him since now thanks to the gangs running the city and all that is happening I have to work here almost 24/7("

Zeke grimaced at her logic ")Well… when you put it that way…(" he sighed and looked at the blond "Well, kid. I hope you like this place, because me, my pal Cole and his girlfriend Trish are kind of adopting you"

The answer he got from the blond was instantaneous, shocking and… hilarious!

"Yatta!" the blond cheered as he grabbed the short man into a big hug, lifting Zeke several inches from the ground and giving him a back-breaking bear hug "I have a family! Thanks, nii-san!"

"N-no problem… my name's Zeke… and could you… put me… down….?" the man gasped before Naruto finally let him go ")Man, he's strong…(" he commented upon finally catching his breath.

")And he has quite some tricks(" Cole commented, still remembering how Naruto jumped to the other side of the garage with such ease.

He knew the kid was not normal… but he had to wonder, how special was this boy?

XXXXXX

(Note: Now Naruto talks English, so I'll be writing the dialogues as usual without the parenthesis to point what language is spoken)

Empire City had gone to Hell. Arson, robbery, murdering, drugs running free, rapes even. Police were either scared shitless… or dead, out of the way of the crazy gangs running the place. And while this happened, Naruto and Cole learned what had happened to them, mastering their new powers and getting along quite well. It also helped them since the government had blocked the city, locking everyone with the psychos.

Now the blond was wearing an orange hoodie with a white bulletproof best over it (like the ones the Cloud shinobi wear), black cargo pants, orange parkour shoes, fingerless black gloves, and a yellow pouch attached to his left hip. He wore the hoodie because he was attached to orange, though now not much as a maniac since both Cole and Zeke talked some sense into him about why using so much of that color would be a migraine inducing nuisance for others. The vest he took it from a random cop that was running away to save his hide, he then tinted it white and was quite attached to it, the fact he also put a metal plate on both sides to avoid any lethal hit made him smile at his ingenious.

Not only that, but a radical change in diet, and some fighting, had gotten him out of his unhealthy appearance. He was lean, his face had lost all of its baby fat, making him have some resemblance to the Fourth, but with a manlier look, his eyes were sharper like Cole's since both had gotten into fights with a lot of thugs and hell raisers since the blast. He was also muscular, both him and Cole discovered that kicking a whole lot of ass was a good exercise. He even taught the man some fighting.

That, and the vixen's chakra in his gut healing him after appearing in this place had taken away all the damage the Leaf had done to his persona and body. He was as healthy and strong as a tree.

Cole wore a black and yellow jacket, a pair of jeans and his trusty yellow sling-pack. He and the blond had fought some gangs while running around to either get food or help Trish or someone when they needed a hand. The bald electric man was shocked that his blond friend was not only strong and fast, but was a damn good fighter, the kid had even taught him some of his moves, making any random thug who wanted their money or supplies get a heavy ass-kicking.

Zeke was teaching Naruto English as best as he could, the blond proving to be a fast learner and soon even talked with some of Zeke's and Cole's style, something that made Trish feel a bit of dread. The fat man had also taken a liking to the blond and how he called him a 'brother', so he treated him like he treated Cole, as family. Trish for her part tried to make sure Naruto learned how to be a good man, well-behaved and not as lazy as her boyfriend and his friend.

And Naruto, despite of being in a place that seemed Hell on Earth and having his life changed forever… he was actually enjoying his new 'family'. It was nice to have people who cared for you, even he had some persons like that back in the Leaf… though they were very, VERY few numbers.

And now, here he was:

(Day 14 of the Quarantine)

Naruto and Zeke were laying on the couch, leaning on it as the lazy bums they were, despite Trish's efforts to avoid the boy getting bad influences. Though despite the short time he had been in the city, his appearance had done a great change thanks to this new way of life, the vixen making sure the damage on his body was taken care of, and the fact that villagers and arrogant shinobi bastards weren't crippling him down by drugging or poisoning his food. The biggest reason why he was a ramen fan was that the Ichiraku family was the only one with an establishment that wouldn't poison a little boy, Jinchuuriki or not.

The two were in the roofs of an old apartment building, several metallic yards serving as protection against thugs, generators all around to power up whatever they needed and a nice set of several TVs in front of the lazy duo, a box of cold pizza from yesterday between them, lamps around the place to make sure that the darkness didn't give the psychos any advantage and several other devices for either food, entertainment or whatever a normal man wanted.

It was paradise, and Naruto loved it. Though he was still confused about seeing and learning of some of the objects he had never seen in his life, such as the cell-phone. And he was still a bit freaked out when he had experimented trying to make ramen… only to make a big explosion in Trish's room. He now knew why Cole never made her mad.

Speaking of Cole, he was looking at Zeke, who was reading a comic, and Naruto, who was just chilling. Both were too lazy to move.

"I thought you two were gonna watch TV" he said.

"Batteries are dead" Naruto replied while kicking his feet up the couch he and Zeke were in, before grabbing one slice of their cold pizza and eat it.

"Yeah, you mind putting up the freak show?" Zeke lazily asked over his comic.

"And why are you not doing it?" Cole asked his fellow battery man.

"I did it the last time, and I'm too lazy now, it'd be troublesome" he said through a mouthful of pepperoni and cheese, mentally kicking himself a bit in the ass for sounding like his Nara friend.

"Sure, at least I'm glad this is good for something" Cole said as a bolt appeared in his hand.

"Probably need to charge them all… TV's a hog" Zeke replied, back once again to reading his comic.

Soon Cole began to recharge the batteries with Zeke enjoying it as a real show. Cole and Naruto actually felt as if they had more power with each passing day, and when Cole commented on it the short man had suggested for him to fry the dummies they had around for practice, since there were a lot of nut bars out there and some exercise never did bad to anyone. Though Zeke did enjoy the frying as a show, again.

Naruto's ear perked up "**You hear that, kit?**" the vixen in his gut asked, he nodded and turned his head to look at… something he couldn't describe.

Wide-eyed, the blond pointed to the sky, and asked out loud "What the hell is THAT?"

Cole and Zeke were a bit shocked to see a plane flying so near the ground, and a big one at that. But if a plane that big was flying so low, then it must mean one thing: food.

"Whoo! You saw that? It was flying so low that I thought it'd crash into us" Zeke laughed as the plane passed by, looking at Naruto.

The blond was gaping as he looked at the enormous metallic object fly so near the clouds. Sure, he had once met a fox the size of several stories high, then saw said vulpine creature turn into a beautiful red haired maiden any man would kill to see. But seeing something so otherworldly that he had never even thought possible… this was a big mind-fuck for him.

"Hey, Naruto, you ok?" Zeke asked a bit concerned, teaching the boy English showed him that Naruto was really deprived in education, as if someone had messed up his studies.

Naruto dumbly nodded "Just never saw one of those… things, before" he said, looking at his fat friend for an explanation.

"Those things are called planes, they fly thanks to their wings and the… well, it's really complicated to explain, so let's just say they move so fast that they can fly thank to their shape" he explained as best he could, knowing Naruto still needed some lessons in English. That's when the TV started to stop showing static and the image of a man appeared, making Zeke grin "Hey, it's the TV jacker, I love this guy!"

The man in the tube began to explain how rotted and corrupted the government was because they had jailed him and the city with the 'Reapers', a notorious gang that had gotten so much power it was downright terrifying. The guy went on and on about how the guys in charge were screwing up and just were giving them some poor charity as if that'd solve their problems while he complained about them doing that and thinking they're saving the world just because they aren't in the nearly apocalyptic city.

However, Cole grinned "Told you they'd drop food"

"And hopefully it may be ramen" Naruto said as he got up.

"Man, you two must be outta your damn minds" Zeke complained as he too stood up "You think those pencil-necks give a crap about us? This is a PR stunt"

"That isn't stopping me from getting any and all ramen cup in there" Naruto said, slamming his fist into his palm.

Cole chuckled "Well, there's one vote to go. What about you, Zeke? I know a 'PR stunt' ain't gonna stop you from pigging out"

"Hell no it ain't. Zeke's gotta eat" the man said with a smile that Naruto shared.

"Wait for me, ramen!" the hyperactive boy shouted as he pumped a fist in the air, barely controlling his drool at the thought of the salty noodles.

Cole and Zeke got closer to each other, the latter whispering to his taller friend "Just make sure that ramen isn't all we get… Naruto's kidneys may be strong enough to support all that salt, but even someone as loving of the good eating as me can have his kidneys exploding from too much salt"

Cole nodded as he rubbed his sides… it still hurt him eating so many salty noodles for too long "You take the stairs, me and the kid will use the express elevator"

Naruto grinned at that, before jumping down the edge of the building, shouting to Zeke "See you down, nii-san! Try to keep up!"

Zeke growled "Man, you two get all of the fun out of those cool super powers!" he pouted childishly as he ran to the stairs.

Cole soon followed Naruto, landing near him though rolling on the floor to soften his fall… falling a good five stories more or less "That's what I'm talking about"

"I know!" Naruto said as he summoned a lightning bolt to his hands "This feels so cool! I bet I could even beat…"

Cole undoubtedly noted a sad look on Naruto's face, as if he longed something. He wanted to ask what it was, but with Naruto's life…. Maybe it'd be better if he gave the kid some time. They turned to look at a winded out Zeke running right at them.

"Whoo!" the shades wearing man wheezed "That was one hell of a jump, man. Wish I could do something like that. Running down all those stairs – that sucks donkey balls"

Naruto laughed "But you could use the exercise to lose weight!"

"I will take offense to that, kid!" Zeke growled as he pointed at the blond… however he couldn't help but have a smile tickling his cheeks. The kid was full of energy and optimism, it was downright contagious to be happy regardless of the situation. But when it was time to get serious… Naruto and Cole had made themselves feared by some thugs and gang members for a reason.

But he was still human, and for that "Hey guys. Before we head to Archer. I need to pick up a new six shooter"

Naruto laughed out loud "Man, that was one fun time!"

Cole growled as he looked at the blond "Don't remind me of that"

Zeke chuckled "Come on, man. The electricity in your hands touched the powder and then-"

"KA-BAM!" Naruto said as he punched his palm, before laughing more "Oh, that was priceless! I thought you had peed yourself!"

Zeke laughed some more at that "Yeah, the look on his face was a fine Kodak moment! SO badass!"

Cole face-palmed before starting to walk away from his laughing friends "Let's just get on with it, I don't want to remember what happened after it almost blew my hand off"

Zeke smiled as he and Naruto followed their friend "Which is why you and Naruto won't be touching the new one. Traded this guy one of my home-made batteries for it"

Now, Zeke, while not being strong, skilled in fighting or having powers like his friends, was very smart, having made the generators at the trio's home as well as repairing anything they needed to live. Naruto admired this and thus respected the guy, mostly because he and Cole treated him like a friend, and because both were fun to hang around with.

But he also had his flaws, and Naruto pointed them "Poor guy's gonna get a surprise when it blows right on his face"

Cole nodded "I feel for him"

And soon, the three began to run, hoping to find food, one of them dreaming of ramen… the other two begging to any deity listening to them to have pity on their kidneys.

XXXXXX

Along their journey the three of them made some small talk about what they missed, Zeke missed big fat slices of pizza and having a nice piece of bills in his pockets in payday. Cole would settled for hot water and Naruto for a trip back to his home, though he didn't say that aloud, only that he wished the supplies had miso ramen, making two pairs of kidneys groan in protest. Then the twp long time friends reminisced some of the stupid thing Zeke did, like having a full bladder and pissing in an officer stopping him before he and Cole ran away like Hell… only to find a wall of cops. Zeke was proud while Cole regretted it to this day.

Naruto laughed at the story, and wanted to know what it felt to be in a car. They seemed fast and all, and he was told he was the right age to drive and get a license… only problem there was… if he or Cole sat in a car then it'd blow up when their electricity reached the fuel tank.

Soon though, the three reached several parked cars, Zeke groaning at their sight "Ah c'mon… he told he me was gonna leave it under a car. I thought there'd be only one. We'll never find it"

"Stand back, me and the kid have a trick we've been practicing" Cole said directing a nod to Naruto, who returned the nod.

Both stood with a palm raised, lightning in it, aiming at the cars… and with both hands the two pushed forward a powerful electric shockwave, knocking the cars down. Cole's was made of pure lightning, a mass of pure electricity. But Naruto's shockwave was different, it seemed both made of lightning and… wind, as if it were a small cyclone with electric blue bolts covering most of it.

However, their attacks were not only cool, they were powerful. All four cars before them were sent flying sky-high. The vehicles crashed on the ground, unusable and luckily not exploding. Zeke was more than happy to see his new gun without even a scratch on the floor.

"Hellacious!" he hollered "I didn't know you two could do something like that!"

"Ugh… I need my fix of ramen…" Naruto moaned, heaving, the same as Cole.

"Wow, you two look like ghosts" the short man commented upon seeing their now unhealthy look.

"Feel… drained" Naruto panted a bit as he felt the usual flow of energy in him gone after that last trick.

"We must have used too much juice" Cole noted, as well as the generator nearby "Ok, time for a recharge" he said, opening his arms to his sides… before, like with the incident of the blast, lightning shot right at him. But now it was fully charging him.

Naruto noted one of the cars nearby and mimicked Cole's actions, feeling nice as the electricity entered his body as if it were healing him, the vixen in his gut noting it too "**It seems I may finally take a rest from keeling you, kit. This new power is more amazing than I thought. I'm glad at least you have another way to keep yourself unharmed**" she said with a smile at seeing him fine, when he was breathing heavily she was instantly worried for his dear life. He smiled '_Thanks for worrying about me, Yoko-chan_'

Then he saw the citizens of Empire City running towards Archer Square, Zeke reminded them they needed the food before it was gone, and soon the three ran to after the citizens ahead of them, Naruto sprinting like he always did, his arms back as if they were being flung back by the wind, his upper body lowered with his head forward and his legs pushing his body at amazing speeds. Beside him Cole was nearby, both of them running faster than any other person and easily passing them by.

"Cole, you there? Is Naruto with you?" Trish's voice asked through Cole's cell-phone.

"Hi, Aunty" the blond said with a smile to the device, even if she couldn't hear him.

The woman giggled before talking back to Cole "You hear they dropped some food?"

"Yeah, I did. Me, Zeke and Naruto are heading there" the man replied.

"How are you two feeling?"

Naruto grinned "Pretty badass, we just jumped out of the roof and landed as if nothing happened"

"You did what!" asked a clearly shocked and slightly pissed Trish "Cole, Naruto's still a kid! What were you thinking?"

The poor man cringed at his girlfriend's voice before calming her as best he could "Calm down, we're both fine. It seems we keep on getting stronger each passing day. We've done this before without getting a scratch"

Trish sighed "Just take it easy, you two. After what happened to Amy, I couldn't…." her words died in her throat, she couldn't bear to remember what happened to her sister.

"Yeah" Cole sighed.

"See you guys at Archer Square. Take care, Naruto, I love you, Cole"

"You too" Cole said before hanging his phone as he and the blond continued running.

XXXXXX

Finally, Archer Square. They had gotten in time… to see the boxes of food stuck atop the large monument in the middle of the place. It was a LONG way up… and a long way down too.

"Whew, boy that's stuck up there" Zeke said trying to adjust a kink in his neck from looking up so much "I hate to say it, kid. But besides Cole, you're the only one who can make it up there without falling since you can walk on walls"

Naruto nodded, grinning at showing off his chakra control while wall-walking when Zeke once lost one of his spare parts for his batteries after it blew up. Cole didn't want to go after it since it'd be the eleventh time that day, so Zeke, not being an athlete, turned to his blond friend, who smiled and left the two long time friends and bros gob smacked when he put a foot in the walls and began to walk on them as if he were doing so on the ground.

They had asked him how he did that, but the blond knew that only he could do it as the only human that could use chakra in this world. According to Yoko, Cole and any person on his world weren't used to chakra nor knew about its existence. In the Elemental Nations everyone could use it thanks to them being the descendants of the Sixth Path Sage and use it rather easily since chakra could be found in all worlds. But because no one had ever discovered chakra in Cole's world, or even had the slightest idea of how to use it in ANY way, only Naruto was capable of using it and some of his jutsus since his body was capable of drawing chakra from his environment, but Cole's wasn't, mainly because no person in the electric man's world had come in the minimal contact with that natural energy.

Both Cole and Zeke didn't question this ability, since it was obvious that the blast had given both of them different abilities even if they shared the lightning element. For example, Cole was capable of shooting lightning from his hands, Naruto wasn't, though the blond was capable of delivering strong combos with lightning and wind empowered punches, which were almost double powerful than Cole's simple lightning charged punches. Another example was that Cole's shockwave had a very longer range than Naruto's, the kid's had a shorter radius, making it better suited for fighting up close and personal.

In short, Cole was more of a long to medium ranged fighter while Naruto stuck better to his life's choice in fighting: good old school close range.

"There it is, knock it with your shockwave, kid!" the blond heard Cole shouting to him, bringing him back from his thoughts.

The blond mentally nodded and trusted both hands forwards when he was close enough to the food containers, launching his small cyclone of wind and lightning right at it, breaking the rusty metal ring keeping it stuck.

"Yeah! We are eatin'!" Zeke cheered loudly as he saw the food fall down.

Naruto grinned as he saw the citizens walk to get some food, it always felt nice for him helping those who needed a hand, and deserved it. But all good things must come to an end:

"Naruto! The Reapers are here!" Cole shouted as he got into a lazy stance.

The blond looked down and his eyes widened in terror at the sight of people running terrified, worried that some of them might die. His fear soon turned to anger as he saw the ones responsible: The Reapers, as they called themselves. Guys in red hoodies and armed to the teeth with rapid fire guns, AK-47's. Before the blast they were just a bunch of junkies dealing drugs. Now they owned the Neon-District taking whatever they wanted.

That's what pissed Naruto off, they took what they wanted via fear and death.

He would NOT allow it!

(Play Injection by Rise Against)

Summoning energy to his legs, electricity and wind began to form around them as he jumped down. With a heavy stump the blond vigilante had created a powerful earthquake, the three Reapers who had tried to get the food were blown back from the powerful blast of wind and chakra before Naruto charged at them.

Cole already ahead of him firing at the Reapers that were too far away while trying to approach any psycho nearby to kick his ass with a combo of street brawling and some of the tricks Naruto taught him. Tricks such as jumping high in the air and perform a midair sweeping kick, before jumping up and, with the momentum of his kicking leg, deliver another kick to the Reaper's face, the force behind that foot sent the killing maniac flying some good yards away and into the floor, where he skidded even more yards until an unceremonious stop, dead.

Naruto wasn't fond of killing, but since these assholes were so fond of it he had no other choice but to kill or be killed. It didn't mean he liked the idea, but fighting thugs in this place had opened his eyes as much as learning how corrupted his village was.

So he took it out up, close and personal and on the first Reaper he saw nearby. He ran at him, dodging bullets by side-stepping, skidding and jumping from one side to the other as he ran in his usual way, his arms back… before his right fist began to glow with electricity and have wind swirling around it. When a powerful haymaker nailed the Reaper right on the kisser the insane killer spat all of his teeth from the force as his mouth was being caved in. Then, with a loud banging nose the likes of a pistol being shot, the red hooded junkie was sent flying unto one of the pillars nearby, dead.

Naruto took a few breaths as he calmed himself, it didn't feel right to kill for him, even if in this case it was self-defense and to protect the citizens. He was still human, the feeling of guilt in him reminded him of that as he kept on fighting against the small army of hungry former drug dealers.

Cole began to fight a bit more like his blond fellow electric man, running at his opponents and ready to kick their asses to Kingdom Come. He fried the nearest one, some of the electricity getting the ones nearby, before he jumped up and, using the same trick as Naruto when the blond gave the first attack, he created a small lightning powered earthquake that shook the Reapers off the ground, leaving some of them open for his shockwave attack, pushing both hands forward as the suckers were sent flying away like rag dolls.

Naruto was now facing one of the last Reapers, beating his face in with fast punches, a jab, a straight, a liver blow, an uppercut and then he finished it off with a kick to the ribs, sending the armed psycho fling some feet in the air, but not too far away before Naruto ran at him, both hands glowing with lightning and with wind swirling around them before he trusted his hands forward, sending his own version of Cole's shockwave. The force behind Naruto's double elemental blow broke the Reaper's ribs judging by the crunching sound the blond heard before the Reaper fell on his neck, twisting his head and breaking his vertebrae, an instant kill.

The blond sighed, gad that it was over but trying to calm himself after killing like that. Luckily for him, Yoko was good to take his worries away "**You did the right thing, kit. Look at everyone around you… they're alive and happy… and hungry**" she commented the last part as Naruto and Cole saw the people running toward the boxes, obviously wanting to open them.

He smiled and approached Cole as the man seemed to be thinking deeply about the food before him, it kind of weirded him out seeing Cole like that…. Almost as if he wanted to take the food all for himself… but nah! This was Cole, the man who helped him and gave him a bed and a ceiling to live. He walked to his friend in order to snap him out of it.. but someone got ahead of him there:

"Don't fucking move, you freaks!" a lone Reaper shouted... aiming his AK-47 to a young woman's head!

"Let her go!" the electric duo shouted as their hands charged, ready to fry the bastard, but sadly they knew they couldn't harm him unless they wanted to fry the poor lady too.

"Oh no!" the Reaper shouted, pushing his gun harder to the now whimpering woman's head, making her cry a bit in pain "You two freaks will step away from that food, let me carry it all back to my base... and maybe, just MAYBE… I'll consider letting this lady go… after I have some fun with her"

If the woman wasn't terrified enough before she sure as hell was now. Naruto and Cole gritted their teeth, they could only stand there and see the poor woman cry as the bastard threatened to end her life if they made a bad move. They could only hope for a miracle-

*Bang!*

The two super-powered men's eyes widened when they heard the gunshot, but it was not from the Reaper's gun… turning behind them, seeing a revolver's canon smoking, was none other than Zeke, grinning confidently and a bit cockily as he held his revolver in both hands before blowing the smoke from its canon, cowboy style. The Reaper's body was now on the floor, landing with a soft thud as the poor woman fell to her knees, shocked and wide-eyed as she had seen the white hot bullet pass the Reaper's forehead.

"Hey, just because I'm half as short as you both doesn't mean I can't kick ass" the pudgy man gloated as he put his revolver back in its holster.

Cole smiled "Glad to know you got our backs"

The blond nodded "I'm really glad you're my friend, nii-san" he said with a big smile.

"Hey, there's no need to say that, I am your bro for a reason, kid" Zeke said with a smile, rubbing the back of his head and fighting blush… he did feel pretty heroic.

Naruto then turned to help the poor woman up "That was quite a scare, I hope you're fine, nee-chan, I felt my heart in my throat for a second there"

"Thank you" was all the lady said before running away, obviously in need of some time alone to collect herself after what happened.

Zeke sighed in defeat "Oh man… ain't the hero supposed to get a kiss or somethin' like that?"

Just as he asked that, the lady ran back and kissed his cheek, muttered another thank you and ran off once again, leaving a dumbfounded Zeke blushing and gaping.

As Naruto laughed at Zeke's shock, Cole approached the cages, a thoughtful look on his face:

'_Lots of food here. Enough to feed the four of us for weeks... maybe longer. Bet if I fry a few people on the crowd the rest will run away. The food will be all ours, but some of these guys might starve…_' as eh thought of that, he looked at Zeke, he was big and LOVED to eat, then he looked at Naruto, the boy was pure of heart and he liked to protect people, not to mention, he might have lived what these guys would if he took the food from them…

He sighed as he waited, until he heard one of the guys say what he wanted to hear "I got one open, let's eat"

Naruto walked to the cages and helped some of the citizens to open them, just as Trish appeared with a large smile "I'm so glad you two got this food down. These poor people were starving"

Naruto smiled "Thanks, it always felt nice for me to help others"

Cole nodded "We do what we gotta do. Someone had to give them a hand"

"Those idiots dropped us canned prunes!" the three turned to a very angry Zeke "Now who the hell would want to eat this crap?"

But just as he asked that, everyone heard the big screen on a nearby building going wild with static… before the TV jacker appeared, with a wanted poster in his hands… a wanted poster of… Naruto…

"That can't be good" was all Cole could say as the blond felt the need to nod at the statement.

His life seemed to have a lot of fun seeing him in trouble.

**XXXXXX**

**And that's a rap! Sorry for the cliffhanger, but the next chapter is long! Hope you all liked the heavy ass-whooping of some Reapers' butt and expect some surprises as well, and some parts of the story in the game taking a VERY different course thanks to our favorite blond!**

**Swordslinger out!**


	3. Chapter 3

I OWN NOTHING, that being said, time for me to get back into action

**Now, as some may have noted my stopping writing for a while my reason for my hiatus is simple: real life being a bitch. But now that I'm free I feel kinda heroic and want nothing but to create insane awesomeness in my fics!**

**XXXXXX**

Ever had one of those days…?

A sound comes from the gigantic screen overlooking Archer as the Voice of Survival hacks into the TV.

"Observe here Empire City. The picture you're seeing was taken by a security camera near ground zero right before the Blast" he then shows an image of the blond walking out of the alley in his much burned clothes. The image zooms in on his face along Naruto who holds that damned sphere in his hands, like he's going to use it "This kid here might seem innocent but he is responsible for what's going on in this hellhole. If someone in your family died, then you know who's responsible. Voice of Survival: Out" Then the TV goes back to normal.

Not easy… life's not easy, that was our blond hero's only thought as he looked at 'The Voice of Survival' practically blaming the whole explosion on him. Not only that, everyone who had been cheering for him saving the day was now glaring right at him as if wanting to burn his soul. He gripped his fists in anger, one thought in his mind: '_It's the Leaf all over again_'

Beside him Zeke was giving him looks, Trish was holding her hands over her mouth, tears threatening to fall down and Cole… his expression was unreadable.

"There he is!" one of the men shouted, grabbing a rock and throwing it at the blond… and to his surprise, Cole caught it and crushed it by applying pressure and electricity.

"He's helping that bastard, get them!" another man shouted as he and others kept on throwing rocks at both.

Zeke seethed "Shit, can't you all idiots see he's just a kid?" he shouted, aiming his gun threateningly, only for Naruto to stop him.

"No, it's not worth it, trust me, I've dealt with bastards who believe what they want to believe before. We need to get out" the blond said being the voice of reason now as he and Cole ducked under the rocks and ran away.

Moments later and back in their hideout with a puffy-eyed Trish, the four of them sat at the improved living room. Cole, with a heavy sigh, ran his hand over his shaved head to think of what had just happened, looking at the boy who along with him survived that blast and having a lot in mind.

_Never been called a terrorist before, but what is it like to the kid? All I remember is bumping into him and that package fell down, he didn't have shit to do with it. Next thing I know, we're waking up in a crater, alive and without many serious injuries. But that video, how did I get the package in the first place? Why would someone tell me to deliver a bomb? How the hell did they know I'd bump into Naruto? Who's behind all of this? Regardless of who did it or why it happened, the consequences are everywhere. Trish hasn't said a word; she's just devastated, can't blame her with what happened to her sister. By now people is starting to recognize us, even Zeke was giving the kid looks. We need a plan get out of the city. I hope Zeke is in, because he's the only one we can trust… But Naruto… he's obviously the one most shocked_

True to his words from his train of thoughts, Naruto looked at his hands with an empty faraway look… "Dammit…" he cursed, before slamming both hands on the table, breaking it apart "Dammit!" he shouted again, getting up as the three adults followed him with their eyes after getting over the initial shock of his outburst "It's like the Leaf all over again, just when I thought I had people starting to understand and even like me… I didn't do anything! I never do a damn thing and people just want to blame it all on me like I'm their perfect scapegoat!" he punched a mannequin, easily sending it sky-high and with no signs of it coming down anytime soon.

"That's right!" Zeke said aloud, snapping his fingers and bringing all the attention to him "I mean it's the perfect idea! None of us met Naruto until he bumped into Cole and I bet no one knew him either till that incident with the blast. Some sort of dick-tator must be using him to blame everything wrong that said prick must have caused in this city. It all makes sense: a boy nobody knows, he's foreigner and people tend to hate everything they're not used to, so if you say said kid stole from his grandma and manipulate the media to make it look as if he did the unthinkable… you see where I'm going?"

Trish, who had now dried her tears, looked at Cole "So my sister…"

Cole nodded "Most probably the fault of whoever was behind that damn thing I was supposed to deliver… and I bet I must have been a part of the plan. The question is, why me… and why Naruto?"

Zeke beamed "That's easy, it's because you two… You two are… umm… super?" he asked with a grin that gained him looks from the other three in the group, their eyes clearly said they were trying hard not to face-palm "Oh come on, try to come yourselves with a better explanation! What am I, comic relief?"

"That's the ticket!" Naruto exclaimed after it just hit him: "Cole and I are the ONLY ones who got changed by the blast! Only the two of us, no one else… so whoever brought me here must have planned to use both him and me for something"

"So… the reason why my sister died was… because someone wanted to use you two?" Trish reasoned, finding the logic in those words as well as hatred for whoever had been the mastermind behind this.

Zeke shrugged "Don't let it get to you; I know it's personal but still, dick-tators, manipulators, back-stabbers and basic conspiracy stuff… How much of a cliché can it be nowadays?"

"Either way" Naruto said remembering their situation "Even if we're being watched or not we have to get out, knowing how people tend to hate someone they don't like and seeing how you and Cole protected me… well, we may be safe in here but who knows what they might try to get us out, permanently"

"On that note" Cole started, looking cautiously at Naruto and using the same caution in his voice "What did you mean by 'it's like the Leaf all over again', kid?" the look of barely held hatred while trying to forget bad memories that the blond had on his face gave the bald man more than enough to answer his question "*Sigh* … alright, I won't ask this again. You're free to tell me whenever you want me to and I won't force you, I can tell it's not pretty"

The small ghost of a smile Naruto gave the former delivery man made him feel proud of his decision, a vixen was also happy "**If only more humans were like him… Kit, you and I wouldn't have had to suffer like we did**" he mentally smiled '_That's why I like this place… it'd just be better if our real friends could be here too_'

Trish nodded "It's good you two are getting along, so do me a promise and take care of each other, ok?"

The short man raised a brow "Wait a sec, Trish? What're you talking about? You're coming with us"

She shook her head, her hands on her hips "And leave all the injured people here without medical care?"

"Point taken" the fat man sighed.

Now it was Cole's turn to intervene "But we need to get outside, who knows if a mob might try to hurt you"

Trish again shook her head and stood her ground "No can do, the people here need me no matter what. Even if they deny my help I'll heal them by force if necessary… Besides, I know that if I'm in trouble you will rescue me Cole" she said with a smile, before giving him a peck on the lips while Zeke muttered 'lovebirds' to which she replied "I heard that"

Naruto chuckled before turning to Cole and stretching out his hand, to which the old man gave a quizzical look, so he explained "It's for the promise: I cover your back and you cover mine, this way Trish will not have to worry for us, what do you say?"

Again the bald man raised an eyebrow "…I'm not going to have to spit in it, am I?"

Naruto stuck out his tongue in disgust "Agh… no! Why would you do that?"

The elder battery man chuckled "Heh, I'll have to show you the movie some time later. Now we have to go, and that includes you too, Zeke"

"WHAT?"

XXXXXX

"Is this revenge for me calling you and Trish lovebirds?" the round man asked as he and the electric duo stood behind a crowd in front of a large bridge, way larger than the one Naruto saw in Wave Country so of course he was surprised. However the surprise died when seeing the large group of people shouting to the SWAT guys to let them through and out of the damned city.

"Well… this is a tough one" Cole said as Zeke and Naruto examined the place.

"Well, here it is, kid: Stampton Bridge. Fastest way out of town" Zeke said before looking once again at the SWAT members in front of the gate "That is if you can get us past those baton-wielding goons"

"Just have to take them out of the way" the blond replied, already cracking his knuckles, the joints of his neck and getting ready.

Cole however was being affected by how karma would affect him:

_We're gonna have to get past those riot cops if we want out of the city. If we fry a few from inside the crowd, we'll trigger a riot: keep the heat off us. Course that means a lot of people will get the crap kicked out of them. It's about nine on 3 including Zeke. What to do…_

That's when a black, white and orange blur flew past the former delivery man and charged at the cops head-on. Cole watched as the blond boy launched a few static waves with one hand while blasting lightning with the other. He soon charged in too with his fists and legs covered in electricity. The riot cops tried to beat them back, but of course when you battle a former shinobi who had faced gigantic snakes, demonic raccoons the size of twenty story buildings and fought against legendary super-humans who is now allied with a man that is a walking battery and about as much as strong as said kid and the short but decent marksman behind them…

It was all too easy in all honesty. No matter how many reinforcements arrived or what weapons they had, blasts of energy, good martial arts and undying wills always have an advantage, rule of anime and videogames.

"Hurry up. Make way for the quarantine station. It's our ticket outta here!" Zeke yelled out as the final gate opens up. He, the blond and his long-time pal ran to the final door with large smiles on their faces… That was until the civilians rushed to the station too and gunfire filled the air as the mobs of civilians were mowed down by the rain of bullets.

It was hard to avoid them, but the blond could see that Zeke barely managed to jump off the bridge. He hoped for the best for the fat man and fell to sleep when a tranquilizing dart hit his neck. He remembered bits of what he and Cole did and what exactly happened.

XXXXXX

Rubbing his face as if to wake himself up from a nightmare, Naruto summed what happened:

"To sum it all up, the gate opened to a wall of barbed wire and machine guns. Zeke made a break for the decontamination unit and fell head first into the harbor. Both of us sprinted to the building as if we had the devil himself hot on our heels; the door slamming shut behind us. Then we were actually greeted by name by this Moya… well, you were since she called me "Whiskers"… How I hate that nickname. Back on topic: she saw what happened at Ground Zero and now wants us to find her husband, this… John White or whatever his name is. He was supposed to infiltrate a group called the First Sons and to get information on some weird thing called the 'Ray Sphere'; a device that somehow sucks all energy from living beings and concentrates it in an individual… or two, in our case. She lost contact with John the night of the blast, unable to find any leads despite her contacts. And last but not least, she offered us a deal: Find John and the Ray Sphere and not only will she get us out, but also clear our names… Did I miss anything?"

"That was one long thought… but yes, pretty much that's all" Cole replied, a bit amazed at how Naruto was smarter than he showed… was his cheerfulness also an act or was it real?

Either way, due to the riot on the bridge they had to go back via pipes running under the bridge. Along the way, Moya explained them that she's got a perfect lock on their GPS location and has tapped into Cole's phone receivers… Naruto didn't try to figure it out, these things from this world were far too complicated for him who lived in a more… traditional, so to speak, world. That AND Moya had been kind enough to give him his own receiver connected to Cole's, said new receiver was being toyed with by the curious blond as both jumped back to their messed up home.

But a line did stand out like a sore thumb: "If you try to double cross me, I'll throw you two into a hole so far down you won't be able to know which way is up" the lady threatened them with an icy and professional attitude as both crossed back to the mainland.

"Bitch…" Naruto said aloud after hearing Moya hang up, basically voicing Cole's thoughts as well.

About fifteen minutes of crossing the pipelines wasn't difficult; nothing different from jumping from branch to branch in a forest, except for the environment being dirtier, the need of clean air and of course the fact he was standing several tens of feet above water level… it was one long-ass fall, so he was glad to see Zeke waving at them over when the duo stepped foot in Empire City, glad of being alive to fight yet again against the adversities of a never normal life… but for them this was now Tuesday.

"Nice work on that gate wrecking ball" Cole teased.

"The gate was easy, but getting back to shore; let's just say I'm no Michael Phelps. So how'd y'all manage to get out of there? Bullets flying everywhere; thought you were goners" he admitted while scratching the back of his neck.

"Long story… and I don't wanna repeat it" the blond replied as the three headed back to the roof, filling Zeke in along the way.

XXXXXX

"… and it drains neuro-electrical energy" Cole concluded the tale as the trio ended once again up on Zeke's roof.

"Now it all makes sense… government secrets, the conspiracy theories; all leading to this 'Ray Sphere'" Zeke reasoned blowing out a breath.

"Calm down, you're gonna hurt yourself" Cole chuckled at his friend.

"You should bring that back, give everyone powers!" Zeke exclaimed.

"I could use another sidekick" Cole commented looking at the blond and the round man.

The blond gave his friend a slight glare "Screw you, just because I'm younger it doesn't mean I can't be the main character… besides, I can kick your ass" he ended with a smirk.

"Gimme some skin, lil' bro!" Zeke cheered as he and his blond friend fist-bumped "Besides, Zeke Jedediah Dunbar is his own man" h replied.

"Jedediah? That's what the J stands for?" the blond asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes it is, after my grandfather" Zeke informed them "Strong man for a man his size, not sure where Zeke comes from…"

"But still" Naruto said as he remembered something "If this Ray Sphere can grant powers only to people who have something special like me and Cole then your chances of getting power or very, very low, and I see two outcomes in this: either the Ray Sphere doesn't work on you… or you end up being sucked into it as that neuro-energy"

"You know… first I thought running was a bitch, this puts a new level in my Suck-o-meter" Zeke said, having now second thoughts about having powers… if what Naruto said was true… yeah, the likeness of him being in one piece after the damn thing made another blast… Some things were better left untouched, the short man concluded.

"Ok, you need to take a nap and a bath. We got things to do, Jedediah" Naruto interrupts.

"Hey, only my mom can call me Jedediah" the short man replied, obviously offended while Cole chuckled.

As if on cue a ring came from their pockets. It was none other than agent Moya calling them on their cells: "I've got a few leads for you, so in order to maximize our resources you two will have to split up. The locations will be sent to your GPS"

XXXXXX

Moments later, Naruto dreadfully headed back to Archer Square, Cole got sent to a rooftop not too far from Zeke's roof and then both would meet to help out a medical bay.

"Alright Moya, what now?" the asked as soon as he got near Archer's.

"One of my electricians, Brandon, failed to check in last night. He's pretty important so I need him found. He was last seen in the alley across from your location" she replied as the blond cautiously walked across the street and over to the alley while looking around for any sort of problem and, of course, people who might attack him, besides the Reapers. Immediately he spotted a woman lying dead on the ground, behind a trailer and crates. She must have been dead for a while based on the pool of blood and the smell.

He didn't like it but this was a part of life, he got his cell and called Moya back "I've found a dead woman on my way to meet Brandon… she was killed not too long ago, her blood's a bit fresh"

"A woman?" Moya questioned "That doesn't make any sense"

The blond ignored her as he kneeled down to try and get a better look at the body when images start to flash in front of his eyes. He could see see Brandon, a black guy with a yellow electrician's jacket over a white shirt, being handled by the Reapers… and he could hear the woman's voice "Where are you taking him? Where are you going? BRANDON!" the now deceased woman screamed before a Reaper raised his gun to her head.

With a bolt, the shinobi stood up "Whoa! Moya, I just saw what happened, it was the Reapers taking Brandon. This is his dead wife, Lynnae" he reported while holding his head, trying to focus on what he was seeing and what he learned from… what seemed contacting with a dead person's last moments. Looking up from the ground and looking at fading after-images of someone running, he continued his report "I can see what it seems to be an echo of someone running away" in all honesty he could only describe it as a ghost, only it moved in a way that was more… electrical, to explain it best.

"Follow it. It could lead us to Brandon, get to it, Uzumaki" was all Moya said.

Before Naruto replied, thinking she called him "Whiskers" yet again, something struck his mind when he recognized it: "Something you'd like to share…? How about why do you know my last name?" he basically heard her cringe under his harsh growling tone, but soon watched as the echo started to fade, making him grit his teeth, "We'll talk about this later, but let me tell you, once I'm done I'll get answers, and if I find out I'm just being used you WILL be in for a world of pain, that I promise"

"**Moya's using us and you know it, so why-**" '_Because for now that Brandon guy needs a hand, her being a bitch doesn't mean I will let him die by those bastards_' was all the blond replied to the vixen in his gut while running after the echo. She sighed in content "**Always the kind soul…**"

The blond see blue energy crackling up around him. His evasive training of avoiding mobs attacking from behind came back to him like memory muscle tends to do as he rolled to one side, barely dodging the twin lightning waves that the Reapers launched. There were two white-hooded Reapers, being different than their red comrades in crime in the aspect of how more dangerous they truly were. Both drew out guns and moved towards the kid. He got into a fighting stance with both fists up and with electricity in them he charged at the armed thugs, closing the distance between us. His already inhuman speed combined with the lightning and the chakra added to them made it easier for him to dash and kick the guns out of their hands.

The joy was short lived as suddenly the Reapers vanished; gone in the blink of an eye. The next instant the blond tilted his head to the side, leaned his body in the same direction and did a cart-wheel after hearing a gunshot that almost made contact with his head and the rain of bullets flying at him. One of the white-Reapers shot at him to keep him distracted while his partner charging up another energy wave to the speedster blond.

"Moya, I need some back-up… right now!" he hurriedly called into his cell while jumping from wall to wall way from the lightning blasts and waves and the bullets.

"Here comes the cavalry!" he heard a gruff voice call out as several blue lighting bolts were fired. He grinned and joined in blasting the White-Reapers. One of them flashed in front of the blond while delivering a kick to his stomach the blond blocked it with his leg and with nothing but brute force used the same kick to break the Reaper's gun and his defenses, leaving him open for the blond to raise his foot up with his leg in a ninety degree angle and then bring it painfully down along with the power of a thunder drop. He could hear hos his ribs were easily broken and how life escaped him from the blow… He didn't like killing but this was necessary this time otherwise this bastard could still be out hurting innocents for his own greed.

With a heavy sigh the blond turned to see Cole appear with a thunder drop, slamming down onto the other Reaper-ghost-conduit and start to beat the ever living crap out of it.

"Thanks for the save" the blond said as a greeting, checking that the downed White Reaper's out of it for a long time and making sure of it by tying him up and throwing him into a dumpster "I may need your help, follow me"

XXXXX

Brandon's green energy led the duo into an above-ground substation, crawling with Reapers. As soon as both stepped foot into the substation they heard the sound of three or four Reapers gathering energy. Then the electrical pillar-waves are released.

"These guys don't even know when to give up!" Naruto yelled as he and Cole jumped to the side while the lightning came towards them.

The minute he leapt sideways, several gunshots went off; aimed at the two electric men. None of the bullets hit either but a few managed to make holes in the station generators. When he turned back to his enemies, three of them rushed up with shotguns in hand. A shockwave flew from his and Cole's hands, knocking them back before the shells could blow their heads off like a ripe melon being smashed. With that done the two jumped into the shadows and saw two things, the Reapers were down and out… and there was a short, stout Reaper. Both spotted the two rods in his hand as he he pushed them together with a roar. Whatever it was that those rods were, the substation blew sky-fucking-high with them in it, knocking the duo back a few yards.

"What just happened?" Moya asked "The entire Neon went dark"

"Oh, no need to worry about us, we're fine" Naruto sarcastically replied while getting up and feeling as if his head was going through a hell of a drug.

"One of those idiots blew up the substation. Brain feels like it's in a vice" Cole complained, also feeling the effects of the substation giving out "Our bodies must be reacting to the absence of electrical energy… well, that sucks" he theorized while both him and the blond went back to following Brandon's ghost, the trail stopping at a man-hole.

"Outta the city and into the sewers. Troublesome… oh shit, Shikamaru got on me!" the kid complained loudly before jumping down with Cole using the ladder the ladder. With some concentration and a bit of trickery the electricity in their body coils around their arms like snakes, providing them with light to see.

"You'll need to find the downed transformer and re-establish the connection. After that, you'll need to recharge the distribution center" Moya informed the two jacket wearing men upon their arrival in the sewers, both fighting the odor of the place with relative ease… it was a disgusting smell but they were pulling through. The transformer wasn't far from where they are, which made the trip rather short.

*Whistle* "How the hell are we doing this… I barely even know how a cell phone works" Naruto wondered upon laying eyes on the large generator. Two Tesla coils looked like they needed to be linked together, something the bald man noted.

"This is gonna sting" he heard Cole mutter while he motioned for him to get closer "Kid, gimme your hand… " the kid did as told "Now, at the count of three"

When the last number was said both grabbed a coil, electricity flowing into them like a makeshift cable and painfully out of their bodies to the other coil. Suddenly both had a vision, each one seeing themselves. Naruto could see himself charging electricity in his hands and healing a civilian with a simple spark, next thing he knows he's doing the same but now creating a small tornado of wind and lighting around him, all charged with chakra that blows away all enemies around him, and last but not least he could see himself using another charged blast for, as a lack of a better word, make lighting handcuffs to keep a Reaper pinned to the ground and even in walls.

Then he and Cole fell to the ground, spontaneously filled with the knowledge on how to use these new powers.

Cole groaned "What a trip… New Mrais' Happy Hour is nothing compared to that"

"I could finally use some booze" the blond complained, not caring anymore about age restriction, his head was making him dizzy and dizzier.

XXXXXX

"Now you have to recharge the distribution center, that'll reset the connection" Moya instructed them as they continued down the sewer pathway when they spotted an injured man by a closed gate. Cole charged electricity into his hand and blasted the man with a spark. Naruto was actually surprised when we witness his injuries close up and disappear as he was about to do that.

"Hey Janet open up, these two are okay" the man calls out, the gate opening up for them. With the gate opened and the distribution center on the other side, it's a cake-walk to charge up.

"There are a few more substations off the grid. I'll mark them on your GPs as soon as I find the next one" Moya informed us when we exit the sewer.

(Moments later)

*Ring, ring, ring*

Looking at his cell Cole saw that Zeke called them as him and Naruto were pipe-walking over a pool of sludge water a few minutes into another sewer exploration "Hey… uh… Trish stopped by. She didn't say anything, just picked up her things and left, seems that some serious stuff is happening, dunno what it is but it sure seems ugly, she was both worried sick and… I dunno, when I brought you and Naruto up she seemed down"

"I can't blame her… we are half the reason some bastard killed her sister" Cole replies, his voice echoing in the tunnel.

"Cole, you'd never hurt an innocent person, Trish knows it… she's just too shocked by what happened and how it is developing. It's a hard truth to digest but she will eventually, trust me, I've seen my share of this" the blond said with a small smile to the bike-courier as both dropped down to the transformer.

The yellow clad man chuckled "Heh… for being so young you sure have seen a share of life… But as I said before, it's up to you to explain it to me when you feel like it"

Naruto slowly nodded… still unsure of telling his new friend or not of… well, everything.

Moments later, megawatts of electricity flowed through their bodies as the next station was reconnected. This time the blond saw himself powering a heavily condensed lighting and wind chakra punch in his right fist, in a split second he launched his fist forward in a powerful straight punch against a rock wall… he was amazed at seeing several thick layers of bricks and even metal fall down to pieces; next he was doing the same move against a Reaper, sucker flew high… it actually seemed he flew high enough to never come down. Then the vision ends.

"Oh yeah, this is good" he heard Cole say with a grin on his face. A sphere of electrical energy formed in his hand. He chucked the sphere into the water and it burst like a grenade.

Naruto tried his new move, it actually felt like a perfected Rasengan but more raw power than focus… an it was of course just as destructive when he punched a nearby metal wall and made a huge hole in it.

Cole whistled "So it seems you and I get similar powers but also very different ones depending on something about us…" he deduced as he had watched the wind in the punch.

"Maybe it's just us being… us?" Naruto asked, not finding a better explanation.

"This is for brainiacs, better get out of here" Cole concluded, feeling a headache coming if he and the kid thought of that too much.

XXXXXX

The duo, after facing some unhappy Reapers manning turrets, had already tested their new powers, Naruto feeling a bit of jealousy for Cole's grenades since his Blast Fist – as he called his new attack – needed a little time to charge up, leaving him open since he had to stay still, but it was worth blowing three Reapers through a concrete wall.

Both walked down a powered up part of the district, just chilling when a nearby TV showed a news lady on. The woman explained that she's from USTV and talked about how "Many armed men and women have beaten back an attempt to escape the quarantine. The government is doing everything they can to develop a cure for the Empire City plague. This is Diane with USTV on 'The Disaster of Empire City'"

"Bullshit" Cole icily commented when the broadcast ended.

"She might not have any idea of what's going on, judging by what she said" Naruto replied.

"Zeke by now would come with something the likes of government conspiracies not wanting anyone to know what really happened" Cole commented "These bastards are willing to keep us caged in with these gangs and the starving people just so they can keep their power and image" Naruto nods in agreement just get another call from Moya:

"There have been reports of a bunch of sick people at New Memorial fountain. Head over there and see what's going on"

"Cole, one more thing, we cannot trust Moya… she knew my last name" Naruto commented.

"And there we go… think she has a part in all this?" the courier asked, trying to get his head around this.

"Not likely because if she did we'd likely be in a metal table with some sick maniac opening us up"

"Point"

XXXXXX

The two electric heroes rushed over to the fountain, immediately informing Moya of the sick and how the water in the fountain is black. But Naruto noted another of his newly made friends: "Come on… breathe…" Trish's voice said on the other side of the fountain. As soon as she spotted both the heroes her eyes widened in surprise, relief and hope.

"We need help, these people are getting sicker by the minute and it's because of those valves over there, but you have to be careful" she said, pointing to the wheel valve leaking with a sickening looking black sludge "You'll need to-" her next words died in her throat as Naruto didn't think twice to help the people suffering on the ground, dashing at the valve and cranking it shut.

Suddenly he regretted not waiting to listen for Trish to finish the warning she was about to give him when the black liquid from the valve squirted into his faces, letting him open for the violent assault of a massive headache.

"Oh my God! It's all over your eyes!" Trish gasps "Cole, carry Naruto and follow me, I've got a solvent"

The blond felt himself getting up… as well as hearing his voice… only that it was darker, less friendly than usual and packed with… a lot. There were far too many dark emotions in it "**Always caring for others when they give nothing in return… pathethic!**" he heard the voice say in an evil cackle as his vision blurred with the headache.

'_Who the hell are… you…?_' he struggled out to say as he and Cole followed Trish.

The next instant the blond was almost frozen in fear as images popped before him… there were angry villagers, all of them far larger than usual as if he was back again a five year old, all of them looking at him with hate, their bodies then started to darken, blend with the darkness and suddenly three large Reapers flashed in front of the heavily sweating blond, but then vanished the second they spawned. The voice continued: "**You'll never find** **anything worthy wherever you go… here, the Leaf… everything you see, do and even think will have only the hatred of those around you… don't you see? There's nothing for you but-**"

"Shut… the… fuck… UP!"

A shocked Cole almost let the shouting blond collapse in front of Trish's ambulance, the mental assault on the kid's brain made both the lovers look at him in obvious concern.

Moments later he was woken up to Trish spraying some stuff in his eyes, removing the tar as well as the damned black blob on his face… But he'd need new clothes "Naruto, you idiot!" Trish scolding him had never made him feel scared, but now she was truly pissed "That's the last can we could make with the little resources we have. Get that on you again, you'll have to wait for it to wear off. If you try that stunt again… you… you…"

"I heard a voice… my own but…" Naruto tried to explain himself, but not finding any words to describe it he said what he had to "I need to confront it, there's something in what that voice is saying that I need to deal with"

"This isn't making any sense" Cole groaned as he scratched his bald head "That black goo is not only toxic but makes you hear something important? Are you sure it was not an hallucination?"

The blond furiously shook his head "I have to face that voice again and… and… I don't know what I have to do but there's something I know I most do when I face whatever that thing is!"

Cole and Trish gave each other perplexed looks, but a vixen was not happy: "**Kit, listen to me, that voice is something you should NEVER face… if you did then… then… I don't want to lose you!**" he basically heard her shout hysterically, truly worried about him and even the sound of her crying was more than enough to make him have second thoughts… but:

"That voice… said a lot of shit, things I always fought with a forced smile… Whatever that thing is I need to face it and find how to… deal with it. That voice might seem wrong in what it thinks but… I can also feel its logic in some parts… there's something I must do, something I must face… I have no idea what it is but sooner or later I'll have to and that voice is my only ticket to it"

Trish remained silent for a few moments, before sternly turning to Cole "If he gets hurt or gets worse you'll bring him to the hospital even if it's by force with him kicking and screaming" she said before heading back to the fountain.

"Whew… that's an experience that I don't need to repeat… again" was all Cole said before turning to the blond "You better be sure about this kid, because whether Trish told me to do it or not… I will kick your ass and drag you to the hospital if you start to do crazy shit"

"Sure I'm sure" the blond replied with a weak smile as his cell went off:

"There's more water valves that you need to shut off. I'm sending the locations to your GPS" Moya called. All the valves were in the park, which fortunately made it easier to get to one another. When both arrived at the valve, Naruto fearlessly stepped forward and turned it off, getting squirted again with the black tar.

And the voice was back once again "**Can't you feel all the hatred for those lies? How many times have you been forced to do things you shouldn't? Being a ninja and a loyal soldier of a village that treated you like garbage? Hah! You should have made it clear that you're the one to rule your life by killing all of them!**" it said with a dark merriment, making the blond see a blur out of everything "Damn… it…!" "**You need to make them pay, for all the wrongs they did to you, otherwise they'd never stop… and what's worse, no matter what you do there'll always be bastards like them… the Leaf, Akatsuki, no matter what side you're on, they always want power… your power**" "S-So what…? I-I don't give a fuck of what they want… I've decided to live my life how I want to when I arrived here…"

The voice seemed to actually… gasp? Either way, the headache ended and the blond moved over to the next valve, Cole by his side and watching him with amusement… but also other thoughts when noting a man nearby:

_If the kid turns this valve he'll get another blast of crud to the face. Probably screw him up and send him on another mind trip… whatever that voice is it could also be dangerous. Or I could get this guy to do it for him… but…_

The biker thought as he glanced at the poor man near them and then back at the blond. Immediately he shook his head '_What am I thinking? The kid would kick my ass for doing this to an innocent… and I wanna trust him on this one. Just hope it's for the best'_ Both of the blond ninja's tar-covered hands grabbed the valve wheel and cranked it shut.

A third headache assaulted his brain as the tar gets splashed into his face.

The headaches kept on coming and coming as he faced the voice over and over again. It never stopped speaking to him, telling him of the wrongs of his life in that dark tone of barely held killing intent. As this passed Cole watched in horror how Naruto forced himself to stand up, dealing with whatever was in his head and muttering whatever strength was in him to close the valves non-stop. The Jinchuuriki's body was almost on auto-pilot, acting according to its master's will of closing every single valve and face the voice…

(Somewhere in Naruto's mind)

The blond suddenly work up in the middle of some clear, standing in a grassy ground surrounded by trees, a waterfall was before him with all of its water falling to a small pond with a rock at the middle, acting as small platform where stood none other than Naruto himself… or rather another Naruto.

While our heroic blond was now, for some weird reason, clean and without any spot of that dirty black tar on his persona or clothes the new blond had his clothes – which were the same the blond wore now – completely messed up and almost all of his face was covered in said goo too. While Naruto had a somewhat scared look the… Yami Naruto, to give him a name, had on a sadistic smile that desired nothing but to unleash untold amounts of hatred on someone.

Our hero of course stood his ground, regaining his composure over his shock and getting ready for anything this doppelganger might throw at him "You arrived, finally" Yami said with an evil cackle, his voice sounding as if he weren't in Naruto's head but in front of said blond.

The original blond pointed at his black goo covered copy "Ok, I want answers and I want them now: who the hell are you, where am I and what's happening? But, most importantly… what do you want with me?"

"In that order?" Yami asked with a smile of delight, not even bothered by the lack of manners from his other self, who nodded "Hehehe… in that order, I am you… or rather, all the negative shit stored in you, you and I are in your subconscious, your true, shall we say, self… and right now I managed to use that black shitty tar to get the chance to talk to you… And what I want is rather easy"

Naruto raised an eyebrow "No way can it be easy"

Yami chuckled "True, hehehe…" then he gave the clean blond an unnerving face-splitting smirk "What I want is you to succumb to all of this heavy shit I'm carrying because of you forcing that fake smile and being all cheery!" he shouted, showing anger in his voice despite saying it all with that nightmare inducing smirk "I'm sick of it all! To have all of your rage, your sorrow and all of that negative shit inside of me… It was so much for you to bear so I came to exist for YORU sake just so you could laugh and act like an idiot to get some loving… and that didn't even work! It all failed, you're nothing but that piece of shit the Leaf's favorite rage target for them to event their shit on you for what that vixen bitch did to them… Not that I can hate her since I wish I could do what she did to all of those assholes myself!"

Naruto, however, remained quiet, simply listening to what his dark self was shouting.

"I have to be a part of YOU? ALL you are is a simple idiot who thinks he can do nothing but good acts! You have to kill some time… Fuck! You killed those Reapers now and I want you to kill the Leaf, all of it! No one there deserves mercy, they all should rot in the most painful of Hell's rings for thinking they were better than us, trying to get us under their thumbs and praising themselves as gods, patting themselves on their backs every time we failed an exam or they made our life worse than Hell itself!"

Naruto's fists were getting tighter as Yami kept on ranting.

"We should kill them all, they never showed us kindness… only hatred, rage, wrath! They should all burn in Hell-"

"Shut the **FUCK UP**!"

The mighty roar the real Naruto gave was more than enough to widen Yami's eyes in shock and even fear.

The original blond pointed at the messy doppelganger "I **already** know all of that shit!" he shouted, stepping closer to Yami "You think I just ignored it all? I know what you feel, I know of all of the hatred they had… no, HAVE for me just because of Yoko. But I don't go around like a mass-murderer son of a bitch thinking of nothing but ending lives! Sure, you and I want to kill the Leaf, but I am not as heartless as you to murder every single one of them! There were some real friends there for us, people who actually cared for me just because of who I was, people who even helped and saved me countless times selflessly. There were those who faked to be kind to get closer to me and use me as a weapon… but I can tell when I had REAL friends: Hinata, Granny, Iruka-sensei, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, Teuchi-oji-san, Ayame-nee-san, the old fart, Inari, Tsunami, that old drunkard Tazuna, heck, even Shino and Tsuki (FemKiba) were friends even if Shino's creepy and Tsuki was a bit of a bitch!"

He stepped closer, as the wide-eyed Yami stood on the rock, shocked at seeing Naruto smile and, to his utter shock, cry in happiness!

"They all actually cared for me, they treated me like a person and now I've found three more friends: Cole, Aunty Trish and Zeke… even with all that has happened to them they still took me in, cared for me and treat me like I was a part of them… like a family…" tears streamed down Naruto's face as he advanced fearlessly towards Yami with a smile widening on his face. He stopped to dry his face and extend his hand to Yami "Trust me… this feeling I have now… to have them, to have people I love and that love me back… I could never change it for anything, and I'd like you to have it too"

Yami, however, growled in anger "Don't fuck with me!" he barked, clearly angered and backing away "You want to just forgive them like that after all the crap those bastards did to us?"

Naruto, somehow still keeping his smile, shook his head while closing the gap between him and Yami for them to shake their hands "No… you are me and I am you, so I understand what you're saying… Sure, there are bastards that must pay in this and any other world… but if there's a chance for me to save those who have a heart good enough to look over someone's flaws and forget their hatred to avoid falling into it… then I'd like to save them"

Yami stopped, looking at his other self in shock "But what of those who wronged us?"

Naruto nodded "I will not hold back… those who try to hurt me or my friends will know when I mean business. If you are my hatred then fine, I can take it all, I will carry this burden and beat the ever-living crap out of anyone who tries to put me down… I will not be Hokage, I will be me, Uzumaki Naruto the Best Shinobi ever, no one else!"

Yami stared at the hand before him… he couldn't help but crack a smile "Well, let's fuck this shit up!"

Naruto grinned back "Damn right!"

And with that, a pact of light and darkness was made with a simple handshake.

(In the real world)

"The kid's shut off the last valve, Moya," Cole called the FBI agent after wiping the tar off Naruto's face with his hands. But the delivery man was a bit shocked… Naruto was actually smiling as if he had just a very pleasant dream.

"Good. You should check out the New Memorial tunnel. There's been Reaper activity there and it's the only way they could pump their plague into the water. Get going"

"No" he boldly and dryly replied while carrying Naruto in his back to take him back home.

"WHAT?" Moya shouted, clearly not liking this answer

"First I'll take the kid somewhere safe, he's out for the day. I'll deal with the Reaper's once he's safe and sound and if you have anything to say against that… well, I won't care about my name because I'll get out of this city by force, find you and make you regret telling me to leave him after I just saw him suffer" the serious tone of the man's voice turned icier and icier until the end where saying he spoke the truth was an understatement.

The agent sighed but conceded "Fine, get him somewhere safe but those reapers better be out of town when you're done with the kid"

And with that she hung up, leaving Cole to voice his thoughts: "Bitch"

**XXXXXX**

**And that's the rap, folks! Now, as you may have noticed, Naruto shares some of Cole's powers but I'll give him new ones too to make it original. And me making that twist with the black blob… well, felt it was needed to show you one thing: the kid will kick ass and he will take NO shit from no one.**

**Swordslinger out!**


End file.
